


Rainy Day

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: It rains on a day that All Time Low have an outdoor concert.





	Rainy Day

Something that All Time Low was known for was always going onstage, no matter what happened. They went on if they were sick, injured, anything really. They were scheduled to play an outdoor show in Chicago, and it was currently the middle of November. They were all excited, they loved outdoor shows because more people could go, and the energy was always higher. They were also excited to play Chicago, it was a fun city for them because of how much there was to do in it. Alex woke up on the morning of the show and could immediately tell that the seasonal allergies that he’d been trying to avoid had finally caught up to him. His throat felt raw, and he had a lot of congestion in his head. He actually hated allergies almost as much as being sick, because it made singing so much harder for him. He groaned, then turned on his phone, and saw that it was a little after noon, which is when he would normally wake up. He got out of his bunk, and walked to the front lounge, where the rest of the band was.  
“Look who’s finally awake,” Rian joked.  
“Fuck you, sleep is important, dude,” Alex replied, sounding as congested as he felt.  
“You sound like someone is pinching your nose. Are you okay, man?” Jack asked.  
“It’s just allergies. I was hoping to avoid getting them, but of course they show up on the day we have an outdoor show,” Alex replied, looking for all of the allergy medicine he could find.  
“That sucks, dude. Hopefully medicine will make you feel a lot better,” Zack added.  
“Me too, I hate allergies. They make my throat all raw, and my head super congested. All of that shit, especially combined, makes singing so much harder,” Alex explained.  
“Yeah, we know, you complain about that every time you get allergies on tour,” Rian replied.  
“Well, it’s fucking annoying. I’m not going to talk much today, so I can try to save my throat for tonight. I’m just going to take it easy, so hopefully all of this goes away,” Alex decided.  
“That’s a good idea, we can’t have your voice going out later, that’d be really bad,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, for sure. I’m going to go rest in the back for a bit,” Alex stated.  
“Sounds good, let us know if you need anything,” Rian said, before Alex walked towards the back lounge. He made himself comfortable on the couch, and put a box of tissues next to him, hoping to get rid of as much congestion as he possibly could before the show. He turned on the TV and put on the first movie that he could find. He did as little as possible until they got to the venue. Once they arrived, there were four hours until they were due onstage. Alex managed to go two hours straight without talking, which he hoped would help him for later. He’d watched a few movies, downed quite a bit of tea, and somehow developed a cough since he was so congested. They had to go right to soundcheck, so they walked over to the stage. It was pretty big, but that was typical for outdoor shows. It was a bit cold out, due to the fall weather, but they knew they’d be warm enough, since they’d be running around the stage during the show. Their soundcheck lasted about an hour. Alex stopped to cough quite a bit throughout it, and it seemed like he got worse as time went on. By the end of it, Alex’s throat was extremely sore from the combination of singing and coughing. They all huddled up once they were done like they usually did.  
“Alex, you should rest up, you sound pretty bad,” Rian suggested.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m going to, because my throat is killing me right now,” Alex replied, not even trying to argue or downplay.  
“The show starts in about two hours, let’s all meet by the stage entrance about ten minutes before we’re due on,” Zack suggested.  
“Sounds good. Are you going back to the bus, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll probably just make tea and nap. I’m feeling pretty shitty right now,” Alex replied with a cough.  
“Good idea. Feel better, dude,” Jack said.  
“I’ll try,” Alex said, before walking back over to the bus. He got on and made himself yet another coup of honey lemon tea. He went to the back lounge and put on a movie while he drank it. Once the tea was gone, he shut his eyes, and fell asleep.  
\---------  
Alex awoke a couple of hours later, feeling a bit worse than he did before his nap. He still was very congested with a sore throat, but now he was groggy, which made performing the last thing that he wanted to do. He turned on his phone, and went to the weather app, so he could dress accordingly. When he opened it, he saw that the temperatures were in the forties, and that there was now a chance of rain that would start about ten minutes after they went onstage. Alex hoped that it was wrong, because being cold and wet didn’t sound appealing since he already felt so bad. He quickly got himself ready to play, then walked over to the stage entrance. It was chilly outside, much to Alex’s disliking. His bandmates were already there, tuning up their instruments.   
“Hey man, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“Not much better, still pretty shitty. It’s supposed to start raining ten minutes into our set,” Alex replied, sneezing.  
“Oh shit, really? That’s not good,” Jack said back.  
“Yeah, hopefully that’s wrong, because being wet and cold sounds terrible to me right now,” Alex replied. They all finished getting their instruments until the stage tech told them it was time for them to go on. They all walked on to a cheering crowd seeing how happy the fans looked made Alex start to forget how bad he was feeling and gave him hope that the show may not be as bad as he was thinking it would. Right after they finished their third song, water droplets started to fall from the sky.  
“Oh shit, I think it’s starting to rain some,” Jack said, earning a dissatisfied sound from the crowd.  
“Oh no, hopefully it doesn’t get harder, so we don’t have to stop early,” Alex replied.  
“Hopefully, man. Let’s start the next song!” Jack exclaimed, starting to play Heroes. Singing made Alex’s throat sting, and he turned away from the microphone to cough more and more throughout their set. The rain never got bad enough to where they had to stop early, which was good, since the four of them hated when things like that happened, since it was totally out of their control. But the rain mixed with the cold weather certainly wasn’t a good mix for Alex. By the end of the show, his throat was burning, and his voice was shot. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering, and he felt absolutely miserable. He walked offstage and set his guitar down, and immediately burst into a coughing fit. Jack walked over to him and put his hand on Alex’s back until it finally went away.   
“Woah man, are you okay?” Jack asked once Alex could breathe again.  
“Not really, I feel worse and I’m freezing,” Alex replied in a raspy voice. He hugged himself to try and get warm again. Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead.  
“You feel pretty warm. I think you have a fever now,” Jack stated.  
“I feel terrible,” Alex said, with a sneeze.  
“Woah Alex, you don’t look good,” Zack said as he walked over to his friends with Rian.  
“He’s got a fever now, I think,” Jack said.  
“Let’s all get on the bus and watch a movie or something,” Rian suggested. The four of them walked from the stage over to the bus. Alex took a shower to try and warm up some. The other three changed into their PJs and took some pillows and blankets to the back lounge. Alex walked to the back in a hoodie and sweatpants and saw that his friends had already set up a spot for him between Jack and Zack.  
“Did the shower help you at all?” Jack asked.  
“A bit, I guess. I’m still really cold, though,” Alex replied. He sat down next to his friends and pulled his blanket as far up as it could go.  
“What should we watch?” Rian asked.  
“The first Harry Potter movie?” Alex suggested.  
“Sure, let’s do it,” Rian said, putting it on the TV. They turned out the lights as the opening credits of the movie came on the screen. Suddenly, Alex burst into another coughing fit. Jack helped him sit up and rubbed his back until it went away.  
“You really don’t sound good,” Jack said, feeling concerned for his friend.  
“Yeah, it’s good we have a few days off now so you can rest up,” Zack added.  
“Yeah, for sure. Hey, thanks for trying to help me feel better, and for being with me right now. Especially since you guys would rather be out partying or something,” Alex said.  
“No, you owe us, dude,” Rian said, jokingly.  
“We’re happy to do it, man. Now, rest up,” Jack said, as Alex snuggled into him. After about thirty minutes, Alex fell asleep. The other three stayed back there with him, not wanting to wake him up by moving. Even though he felt pretty terrible, Alex felt very lucky to have such great bandmates and best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this written forever, and finally decided to type it up and post it since I had some extra time today! I hope you all enjoyed this! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
